Nächte und Tage
by Heavenlie
Summary: Bamon ThreeXShot... Ist aus den Geschehnissen etwas herausgerissen, man muss eigentlich nur Klaus und Rebekkah kennen. Kann ungefähr nach dem Versuch Klaus zu töten und Elijahs Verrat eingebettet werden.


Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, nein, eigentlich waren es viele Fehler. Eine ganze Reihe schlechter Entscheidungen, falscher Abbiegungen, und großen Schwierigkeiten als Endergebnis. Aber in dem Moment als sie geschahen, ich eben jene Entscheidungen traf, hielt ich sie für das Richtige. Jetzt, hier in dieser Gruft, im Dunkeln und von stickiger Luft umgeben, ist es vielleicht allzu natürlich alles was man je getan oder nicht getan hat anzuzweifeln.

Das wir hier unten sterben würden stand so gut wie fest. Mir war klar das Elena und Stefan noch immer auf Reise, irgendwo an einem See waren. Wer wusste wann die Beiden aus ihrer Zeit zu zweit wiederkamen? Ich selber hatte meine beste Freundin auch noch davon überzeugt was das denn für eine tolle Idee sei. Dies wäre zum Beispiel so eine Entscheidung, wie hatte ich so blöd sein können?

Zischend zog ich die Luft ein, die, nach den ersten Stunden die ich nun hier auf dem dreckigen und feuchten Boden saß immer dünner zu werden schien. Ich trug nur einen mageren Pullover, meine Jeans war mittlerweile durchnässt und das letzte Quäntchen Licht war vor etwa dreißig Minuten verschwunden. Mit einem Blick auf meine Uhr, bestätigte sich, was ich eigentlich schon wusste, es war nach Elf. Am Anfang hatte ich noch gehofft das wenigstens Caroline und Tylor nach uns suchen würden. Sicher nicht wegen _ihm_ aber wenigstens wegen mir. Doch da hatte ich mich schnell eines besseren belehren lassen, bald war ein halber Tag vergangen und es hatte keine Anzeichen für Hilfe gegeben. Leider gab es so tief unter der Erden auch keinen Handyempfang. Seufzend fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und verkrampfte als mir die unliebsamste Stimme überhaupt aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke entgegen schallte.

„Schon am Ende, kleine Hexe?", fragte der Vampir.

Seine arrogante Art entlockte mir schon allein aus Reflex ein Knurren, sicher war Damon entspannt, wäre ich Untot, würde es mir sicher nicht anders ergehen. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Salvatore spürte ich bereits meine trockenen Lippen, ich trank sowieso schon wenig und jetzt das. Meine grünen Augen schauten zwar in eine bestimmte Richtung, doch in Wahrheit vermutete ich meine unfreiwillige Gesellschaft nur am Ende der Höhle. Für menschliche Sicht war es einfach zu dunkel. Es war schon peinlich das wir Beide in so eine offensichtliche, wie einfache Falle getappt waren. Noch immer glaubte ich den Blick des Vampirs auf mir zu spüren, doch ich weigerte mich mit größter mentaler Anstrengung etwas auf seine anmaßende Äußerung zu erwidern. Stur wandte ich deshalb den Kopf nach rechts und stierte auf die feuchte Wand. Alles hier unten war kalt und nass, mir kam der Gedanke das ich im Notfall wohl das Gestein ablecken würde müssen, ein überlebenswichtiger Trick, den ich tatsächlich nur in aller höchster Dringlichkeit anwenden würde. Allein die Vorstellung ekelte mich an und als Hexe hatte ich im Laufe einiger Rituale schon ganz andere Sachen gesehen, hinzu kam meine Gesellschaft. Ich zog es ehrlich vor lieber zu verdursten als Damon Salvatore so eine Show zu bieten.

„Werden sie nach uns suchen?", fragte ich irgendwann, vielleicht waren weitere fünf Minuten vergangen, vielleicht aber auch zwanzig. Ich weigerte mich, erneut auf meine Armbanduhr zu schielen, es würde ohne Licht eh anstrengend sein. Wieder verstrich einige Zeit, ich glaubte sogar kurzzeitig das dies alles nur ein Scherz sein sollte und der Vampir längst verschwunden war, doch dann hörte ich unweit von mir ein Knacken. Während ich zusammenzuckte, erklang endlich die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen. Es war für mich beinahe abartig wie erleichtert ich mich dabei fühlte, allein in dieser Schwärze zu sein machte mir doch mehr Angst als ich es je von mir erwartet hätte.

„Nun, unsere liebe Care mag dich zwar abgöttisch, doch wenn ich mich recht erinnere hattest du um ein ruhiges, stressfreies Wochenende gebeten als ihr das letzte Mal gesprochen habt. Diese Chance halte ich also für verschwindend gering.", sagte er. Wütend auf mich selbst – wie bereits erwähnt, die schlechten Entscheidungen - fuhr ich Damon dazwischen, seine Ausführung reichte mir bereits.

„Ist gut, spar dir den Rest. Nach dir wird sicher keiner suchen, dein Charme wird es sein der dir zum Verhängnis wird.", giftete ich.

Es war kindisch, doch ich ärgerte mich so sehr über mich selbst, über diese verfluchten Urvampire - die uns das Ganze eingebracht hatten - und natürlich Damon, er war sowieso an allem Schuld. Immer wenn man etwas mit einem dieser Vampire zu tun hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen sich in Schwierigkeiten wiederzufinden. Rebekkah und Klaus hatten sich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt als sie die Kluft verschlossen und zusätzlich noch magisch verriegelt hatten, sie würden hier erst wieder in ein paar Wochen auftauchen.

„Dir scheint die Dunkelheit nicht sehr gut zu bekommen liebe Bonnie.", entgegnete Damon zu meinem Verdruss weiterhin völlig ruhig. Ein zusätzlicher Punkt auf der Liste, dann wenn man einmal mit ihm streiten will, macht der Salvatore natürlich einen auf politisch korrekt. Ich schnaufte, lehnte meinen Hinterkopf zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas in mir hatte wohl die Hoffnung gleich wieder aufzuwachen. In meinem Bett, mit den schrecklich alten Postern von Jensen Ackles an der Decke und der warmen Sonne auf meinem Gesicht. Doch als ich sie wieder öffnete, war die Situation immer noch die gleiche. Plötzlich stinkwütend sprang ich auf die Beine und eilte völlig blind auf den verschlossenen Ausgang zu, keine drei Sekunden später stieß ich natürlich gegen die magische Barriere, der Stein selbst wäre eine Kleinigkeit für Damon, wenn ich es schaffen würde ohne Utensilien und Zauberbuch den Bann zu brechen. Entschlossen legte ich meine Handflächen auf die unsichtbare Wand, stemmte mich dagegen und entlud meine angestaute Wut. Mir entfuhr ein Schrei, zischend, kämpfend und aus meinen Händen schoss die Energie wie ein Blitz. Einen Augenblick dachten wir wohl beide das es klappen würde, unter meinen Fingern kribbelte und vibrierte es als würde der Bann vor mir erzittern. Doch dann schlug die Wucht plötzlich um, sie packte mich, hüllte mich ein und schleuderte meinen Körper wie eine Feder mit unglaublicher Kraft zurück. Meinen Lippen entwich ein überraschtes Keuchen und ehe ich etwas tun konnte, musste ich auch schon mit dem harten Aufprall rechnen. Zugegebenermaßen überrascht, registrierte ich wie zwei kühle Arme meinen Oberkörper umschlangen und eine Kollision mit der Wand verhinderten. Ich war sprachlos.

Während ich wenige Sekunden später losgelassen wurde, meine Hände wie automatisch damit begannen die Jeans und den Pullover zu richten, vernichtete Damon den kleinen positiven Funken in ihn auch schon wieder.

„Das war wohl nichts Hexe. Ich hatte ein wenig mehr von dir erwartet, wofür haben wir dich eigentlich wenn jeder Zweite dich auf deinem eigenen Gebiet schlägt?", fragte er zum Ende hin spöttisch. Und auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, ich hörte das amüsierte Schmunzeln auch so. Es war eine Frechheit.

„Erstens habt ihr mich gar nicht. Wenn es Elena nicht gäbe, dann wärst du schon vor einer ganzen Weile im Feuer gestorben, welches darfst du dir in deiner Vorstellung gerne aussuchen. Eins steht aber fest, diesen Ärger hier haben wir erneut Vampirmachenschaften zu verdanken und das ich auch hier bin, nennt man Pech."

„Klaus wirkte darüber mehr als erfreut, er mag dir deine kleinen Anschläge auf ihn noch immer nicht verziehen haben. Aber mal ehrlich, das scheint bei denen in der Familie zu liegen.", spöttelte Damon weiter und ich lachte ebenfalls höhnisch und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Damit sind die Mikaelson´s aber nicht allein, wenn man deine ersten Auftritte hier in Mystic Falls bedenkt. Ich glaube es liegt euch Vampiren einfach im Blut zu hassen und nachzutragen. Niemand sollte so lange leben wie wird schnell langweilig, dann begeht ihr Dummheiten und diese Dummheiten müssen dann bestraft oder nachgetragen werden. Es ist praktisch ein endloser Kreislauf.", erwiderte ich. Immer noch war es mir vergönnt den Vampir zu sehen, doch ich konnte mir gut vorstellen mit meiner kleinen Äußerung wenigstens sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen weggewischt zu haben. Ein überaus tröstlicher Gedanke.

Störrisch wandte ich mich also von dem Mann neben mir ab und setzte mich wieder zurück an die Wand. Auch wenn diese Streitereien eine ganz amüsante Ablenkung waren, der Versuch gerade, hatte mehr als deutlich gezeigt das es keinen Ausweg gab. Sehr bald würde ich hier verdursten und wenn das geschah, würde es nur einige Wochen länger dauern bis auch Damon an seinem Blutmangel starb. Hoffnung auf Rettung gab es nicht, zumindest nicht rechtzeitig.

Wieder musste ich mich daran erinnern wie hochnäsig Rebekkah gelächelt hatte, wie eine Königin die auf ihr Fußvolk hinab sah, ich hatte der Blonden nie etwas getan und trotzdem schien ihr Hass auf mich nicht minder groß wie der ihres Bruders. Klaus hatte auch mehr als zufrieden ausgesehen, wobei ich das ja noch nachvollziehen konnte. Allerdings machte es das nicht gerade leichter. Ich war gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt, das war nichts, kein ordentliches Leben. Nichts was ich vorweisen könnte, sollte ich doch tatsächlich in den Himmel kommen – immer vorausgesetzt so etwas gab es überhaupt. Ich zuckte zusammen als Damon sich neben mir niederließ, nicht zu nah, wir berührten uns nicht, doch allein die Nähe seiner Aura, reizte normalerweise meinen Kampfgeist. Doch nach meinem Energieschub, war ich nun ziemlich ausgelaugt und die heiß ersehnte Wut wollte sich nicht mehr einstellen.

„Wir werden hier sterben.", gab ich bekannt. Nicht gerade euphorisch aber auch nicht niedergeschlagen. Es war nun mal eine Tatsache, damit mussten wir jetzt einfach klarkommen.

„Du zu erst.", sagte Damon lediglich.

Ich verdrehte nur spöttisch die Augen. „Wenn dich der Gedanke tröstet, bitte. Ich werde zu erst hopps gehen."

„Es sei denn uns fällt etwas ein.", führte der Salvatore aus.

Einen Moment irritiert und dann maßlos verwirrt, drehte ich meinen Kopf nach links, ich spürte das er nicht weit von meinem Gesicht entfernt war, doch die ärgerliche Dunkelheit hielt weiter an. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Meine Magie reicht nicht, wie wir ja gesehen haben und mit der Barriere kannst du ebenso wenig ausrichten. Schon bald wird der Durst uns dahinraffen und..-", ich unterbrach mich unwillkürlich selbst. Mir war noch während meines Monologs ein Einfall beinhaltete dieser verrückte Plan meinerseits so einige Aspekte die ich nie tun wollte.

Noch einmal sah ich mich imaginär in der großen Gruft um, - Damon hatte dies schon ganz zu Anfang getan und ich hatte dem Salvatore in diesem Punkt einfach vertraut – ich stellte mir vor was ich bei Tageslicht gesehen hätte. Oder zumindest das kleine Stück welches irgendwie erhellt sein würde. In einigen Stunden wäre es wieder so weit.

Ich hörte mich selbst sprechen, ehe mein Innerstes sich tatsächlich auf diese Idee hatte einstellen können, mein Kopf jedoch sagte schon das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

„Wenn..., was wenn du dich von meinem Blut ernährst. Immer nur einen kleinen Schluck um das Blutlevel zu halten und nicht in Raserei zu geraten, während ich versuche mit dem kläglichen Wasser das hier von den Wänden perlt so lange wie möglich am Leben zu bleiben. So wäre zumindest einem von uns schon mal richtig geholfen und wer weiß, ein Mensch kann lange ohne Essen auskommen. Eventuell wird einer der Beiden auch neugierig und will nachsehen was mit uns ist. Sie werden dich im geschwächten Zustand erwarten, deine Chance sie zu überrumpeln und zu fliehen, sie werden den Zauber aufheben müssen um hinein zu kommen. Wir müssten uns nur tief genug in die Höhle zurückziehen."

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert Hexe?", fragte er. Seiner Stimme entnahm ich das er wenig überzeugt war. Mir ging es nicht anders, allerdings hatte ich noch ein ziemlich gutes Argument.

„Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Das heißt es muss einfach klappen."

„Du bist dir sicher?", seine Frage kam zögerlich. Einerseits war es merkwürdig aus Damon´s Mund eine so rücksichtsvolle Äußerung zu hören, andererseits mochte genau das auch wieder zu ihm passen. Vielleicht kam das Zögern aber auch nur daher, das er ein Nein befürchtete, wir hatten noch einen ganzen Tag gewartet, ich hatte das ekelhafte Wasser getrunken. Und glaub mir, das war längst nicht so erfrischend wie eine Bergquelle, auch wenn man diese Hoffnung vielleicht am Anfang haben konnte.

Ich war müde, spürte jeden meiner Knochen und doch hielt mich das Wasser am Leben. Es war der beste Zeitpunkt, man spürte beinahe Damon´s Unruhe, wenn er weiter wartete, würde er vielleicht nicht stoppen können. Entschlossen nickte ich also und spürte gleich wie der Salvatore noch ein Stück näher kam. Sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht, kühle Finger strichen meine Arme hinauf und leider konnte ich das Zittern meiner Gliedmaßen nicht vollkommen unterdrücken.

Mir wurde erst jetzt klar, das ich so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, nie bewusst zumindest. Natürlich war ich schon gebissen worden, doch das war im Kampf. Da war man längst nicht auf so viele unterschiedliche Empfindungen ausgerichtet. Nun spürte ich meinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem und natürlich das Kribbeln der Erwartung. Doch als sich die Vorstellung des Bisses erst einmal in meinem Kopf ausgelebt hatte, hob ich automatisch und blitzschnell mein rechten Arm. Hielt ihm somit erwartungsvoll das Handgelenk vor die Lippen. Der Gedanke das diese tödlichen Lippen meine Halsschlagader berühren würden war etwas das ich nicht ertragen konnte. Woher das Blut kam konnte dem Vampir ja auch egal sein, sagte ich mir eine Intimität wie ich sie gerade vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte, konnte ich nicht mit ihm austauschen.

„Tue es endlich, sonst wird der Durst zu groß.", befahl ich streng.

Damit überspielte ich natürlich nur meine eigene Unsicherheit und ich war mir ziemlich sicher das Damon es ebenso wusste wie ich. Es war überraschend zärtlich, wie seine Lippen ganz sachte mein Handgelenk liebkosten. Dann jedoch folgte ein kurzer Stich, der mich zucken ließ und ehe ich meine Hand wegziehen konnte, breitete sich dort ein starkes Kribbeln aus, das mir ein Keuchen entlockte. Ich konnte förmlich hören wie der Vampir mir das Blut aussaugte, nicht hektisch oder gierig. Nein, es mochte beinahe an eine Weinverkostung erinnern. Ja, als würde Damon es genießen. Natürlich kannte ich mich nicht genug mit Vampiren aus, um sagen zu können ob das etwas normales oder besonderes war. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war das wohl auch längst nicht mehr relevant.

Gerade als ich befürchtete das Kribbeln würde nun auch meinen Kopf einnehmen und mich vielleicht besinnungslos machen, hörte Damon auf und löste seine Lippen von meiner Haut.

„Etwas zu viel.", murmelte er leise, wahrscheinlich dachte er ich würde es nicht mehr hören, was ich allerdings doch tat. Jedoch sagte ich nichts zu seiner Äußerung, mir ging es relativ gut und die Situation war angespannt genug, mir stand es schon seit etwa einem Tag nicht mehr nach Zänkerei.

Wie die Welt sich verändern konnte, wenn man erst einmal mit einem verhassten Untoten in eine schaurige Kluft für die ewige Verdammnis gesperrt wurde. Ja, wenn das Ende nicht als so tödlich geplant wäre, wäre es sicher eine gute Therapie.

Mir schwirrte plötzlich doch der Kopf und ich lehnte ihn gegen die Wand hinter mir, während ich versuchte ein Stück meiner Bluse – die unter dem Pullover hervorschaute – abzureißen. Komischerweise fühlten sich meine Finger ziemlich schwach an und die Kraft reichte nicht um mir eine kleine Bandage für die Wunde anzufertigen.

„Lass das Bonnie.", wies mich Damon da aus heiterem Himmel an und ich öffnete prompt den Mund um Widerworte zu geben. „Aber-", er unterbrach mich und erklärte noch im gleichen Atemzug meine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich gebe dir etwas von meinem Blut, ein paar Tropfen reichen."

Diese Vorstellung war sowohl eine Mischung aus Wohlwollen und Dankbarkeit, als auch Angst und Abneigung. Es war wirklich nett gemeint von ihm, doch ich wollte kein Blut von einem Vampir und mir kam auch die Vorstellung eines immer wieder austauschenden Kreislauf´s gefährlich vor. Vielleicht würden sich dadurch ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen einstellen.

Der Salvatore schien mein Unbehagen auch ohne Erwiderung zu registrieren, ich meinte sogar ein leises Fluchen zu hören, doch ehe ich mir darüber klar werden konnte, begann Damon erneut zu sprechen. „Bonnie, damit wird es dir viel schneller besser gehen. Es schadet nicht und vielleicht nimmt es dir auch ein wenig den Hunger."

Diesmal klang er tatsächlich fürsorglich und tröstlich, dadurch fühlte ich mich sogleich schuldig und etwas mürrisch und auch verzweifelt sagte ich: „Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen, bitte."

Er biss wortlos in sein Handgelenk und hielt es mir auch prompt an die Lippen, ich konnte das warme Blut spüren – es legte sich wie eine zweite Schicht auf meinen Mund. Entschlossen das Ganze nun durchzuziehen, umfing ich mit meiner kleinen Hand den mir dargebotenen, starken Unterarm und saugte die ersten Tropfen aus der Wunde. Es war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung, doch das berauschende Gefühl der Stärke folgte auf dem Fuß. Bevor ich mich vergaß und vielleicht der Ekstase verfiel, schleuderte ich hastig die fremde Hand von mir und wich noch ein Stück von dem Vampir zurück. Das ich so anfällig, so bereitwillig auf das Vampirblut reagierte, behagte mir nicht.

Als der sechste Tag anbrach, hatte die Müdigkeit oder auch Erschöpfung mich zwar noch nicht dahin gerafft aber stark im Griff. Meine Gedanken waren wie von Watte umhüllt, klare Ideen und Vorstellungen wollten sich kaum noch fassen lassen und die Bewegung hatte ich schon vor Stunden auf ein Minimum reduziert. Ob es der Hunger, die geringe Wassermenge oder doch die schlechten Luftverhältnisse waren die mir so schwer zusetzten konnte ich nicht sagen. Aber wirken tat es.

Dem Salvatore ging es da schon um einiges besser. Auch er war langsamer, wirkte leichter angestrengt, doch der Hunger schien sich tatsächlich im Zaum halten zu lassen. Die Prozedur der Blutabgabe war zur Gewohnheit geworden, beinahe wie ein tägliches Abendessen. Einmal am Tag, immer wenn die Sonne unterging setzten wir uns zusammen. Der Arm war schnell gereicht, ein kurzer Stich, ein paar Schluck und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Wenn man der Erschöpfung und den schrecklichen Umständen etwas abgewinnen wollte, dann war es die mangelnde Kommunikation. Ich glaubte mittlerweile durchzudrehen, denn ich war solch eine Stille, und dann noch in tiefster Dunkelheit einfach nicht gewohnt. Am Anfang war es erholend, denn mit Damon ein Gespräch zu führen, hätte nur Streit bedeutet. Jetzt, nach beinahe einer Woche in dieser fürchterlichen Gruft wäre mir jedes Wort recht.

„Dir geht es nicht gut.", sagte Damon da, als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört. Ich sah unwillkürlich auf, es war merkwürdig das er mich ansprach, denn es dauerte noch eine Stunde bis die Sonne untergehen würde und das war hauptsächlich der einzige Grund für uns miteinander zu reden.

„Mhmm", antwortete ich leise und gleichermaßen verschlossen. Mir war nicht unbedingt danach mein Innerstes nach Außen zu kehren und schon gar nicht vor dem Vampir. Allerdings, gab es auch nichts anderes zu tun und wie gesagt, ich sorgte mich um meinen Verstand. Bemüht etwas aufrechter zu sitzen, stützte ich mich an der Wand hinter mir ab und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als zwei kühle Hände sich ohne Vorwarnung an mein Gesicht lehnten. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie warm mir war. Plötzlich, vorher hatte ich noch gefroren. Ich genoss die Berührung, es war wohltuend.

„Du bist ganz kalt, wie lange frierst du schon?", fragte Damon. Ich spürte seinen Atem, sah das Blau seiner Augen und konnte nicht umhin, mich etwas besser zu fühlen. Wie paradox, das ich einmal dem Älteren der Salvatore Brüder so dankbar sein würde hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten.

„Ich habe die Tage nicht mitgezählt. Es ist zugig hier unten und das obwohl man keine richtige Luft kriegt, eine wirklich verzwickte Lage.", scherzte ich. Seine Hände blieben erstaunlicher Weise, ich konnte mir nur vorstellen das auch Damon durch die Situation und den damit verbundenen Blutmangel weich wurde. „Warum sagst du nichts Hexe, nimm meine Jacke. Ich werde sicher nicht frieren.", erwiderte Damon und ich sah verblüfft etwas auf und nahm die Jacke entgegen. Ein wenig widerstrebend zu Anfang vielleicht, doch als schließlich das schwere Leder über meine kühlen Arme glitt, war ich beinahe versucht erleichtert zu seufzen. Ich spürte zuerst die Kälte des Stoffs, dann jedoch sammelte sich eine wohltuende Wärme darunter. Natürlich würde das nicht lange anhalten, spätestens in zwei Tagen wäre mir wieder kalt aber die Zeit die wir gewannen, bedeutete vielleicht Rettung.

„Danke."

Damon blieb neben mir sitzen und für eine Weile herrschte wieder schweigen. Doch nun da der Salvatore so nett zu mir gewesen war und ich ja eh an nichts anderes als an Stille und Dunkelheit denken konnte, wollte ich versuchen ein Gespräch zu führen. Möglichst ein unverfängliches. Sehr schnell wurde mir allerdings klar das es wenig Themen für Smalltalk gab. Das Wetter? Wohl eher nicht, wir konnten ja nicht sehen wie es draußen aussah. Die Familie? Noch schlimmer, das musste in Stress enden und einen Job besaßen wir beide nicht. Wenn man mal Hexe und Vampir nicht als freiberufliche Karrieren ansah.

„Reicht das Blut, ...ich mein, wird der Durst dadurch gedämmt?", fragte ich also. Zugegeben keine unverfängliche Frage aber sie hatte mir schon sehr Lange auf der Zunge gelegen.

„Es ist genug, ich werde dich nicht einfach anfallen.", antwortete Damon. Obwohl seine Stimme ruhig, kein bisschen erbost klang, setzte ich mich ruckartig auf und wandte ihm mein Gesicht zu.

„So war das nicht gemeint, wirklich nicht.", rechtfertigte ich mich. Es war schon Automatismus, denn wenn ich jemanden leiden konnte – was momentan ja sogar bei ihm der Fall war – wollte ich nicht das Derjenige sich schlecht oder angegriffen fühlte.

Ein leises Lachen Damon´s, das alte, mir bekannte Amüsement des Vampirs, brachte mich allerdings dazu beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Da wollte man einmal ernst sein, nett sein und so wurde es einem gedankt.

„Ich bin nicht so empfindlich wie Stefan, Kritik bin ich gewohnt."

Verblüfft über so viel Offenheit, stockte ich kurz. Denn das der Salvatore mit dieser Äußerung etwas von sich preis gab, sich ja sogar angreifbar machte, war schockierend und irgendwie auch tröstlich.

„Nicht alles was du je gemacht hast war falsch. Du bist nur meistens unausstehlich dabei und unnachgiebig und...einfach ätzend.", offerierte ich ihm und schlug dem Vampir so feste wie ich konnte gegen seine Schulter. Es tat mir wahrscheinlich mehr weh als ihm, doch diese Handlung brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. „Dito"

Als sich diesmal die Stille über unsere kleine Gruft legte, spürte ich zum ersten Mal ein schwaches Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Und das bei Damon. Schmunzelnd lehnte ich mich also zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen, ich war so müde.

Wie lange würden wir noch durchhalten?

Tag elf brach an und alles was ich dabei fühlte, während meine grünen Augen dem klammen Lichtstrahl folgten der sich immer weiter in unser kleines Reich schob, war Müdigkeit. Keine Müdigkeit die sich nach Schlaf sehnte und nach einigen Stunden der Erholung verschwunden sein würde, nein. Das war eine vollkommen andere Form dessen, eine die ich bisher und zum Glück nie hatte kennenlernen müssen. Ich war des Lebens müde. Meine Hände hatten gezittert als ich vor wenigen Stunden das letzte Mal getrunken hatte, so stark das ich sogar glaubte mich nicht länger abstützen zu können.

Ich zog es mittlerweile in Betracht wirklich und wahrhaftig zu sterben. Natürlich kennt man die Eventualität und man spricht auch davon, doch darüber liegt immer noch der Schleier der Hoffnung. Nun zumindest war das bei mir am Anfang so, der allerdings hatte sich bereits gelüftet. Und was zurückgeblieben war, war nichts das es zu sehen lohnte. Im Stillen verfluchte ich die ganzen Urvampire und obwohl es eigentlich wider meiner Natur war, labte ich mich zeitweilig immer mal wieder an meinen Rachevorstellungen. Ja, wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekäme, würde ich Klaus dafür büßen lassen, ganz gleich wie schlecht das für´s Karma wäre. Damon war auch schon eine ganze Zeit ruhig, nicht angespannt ruhig, sondern eher müde und dieser Gedanke war nicht gerade erbaulich. Mir war aufgefallen, oder zumindest glaubte ich bemerkt zu haben das der Salvatore wesentlich weniger von meinem Blut trank. Als wollte er verhindern das ich weiter schwächer wurde. Der Gedanke war bewegend und gleichzeitig beunruhigend. Denn wie schlecht musste es um mich stehen wenn ein Mann wie Damon Salvatore es für nötig hielt Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Ja, nicht gut.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, eine Handlung die bei dem Ausmaß meiner Erschöpfung schon ein wahrer Kraftakt war. Doch ich versuchte dies möglichst zu überspielen, schließlich entging mir der penetrante Blick Damons nicht.

„Kannst du einmal herkommen, wir müssen etwas besprechen.", bat ich höflich, leise.

„Ich höre dich auch von hier sehr gut.", lehnte der Dunkelhaarige ebenso ab.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein leidliches Seufzen, warum mussten Männer und gerade Vampire so schwierig sein?

„Bitte."

Obwohl ich eigentlich wenig Hoffnung hatte damit etwas bei dem doch eigentlich hartherzigen Kerl zu bewirken, geschah doch tatsächlich das Unmögliche. Der Salvatore setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ sich wenige Sekunden später neben mir nieder.

„Worum geht es?"

Ich atmete einmal tief ein, ehe ich das Unausweichliche ansprach.

„Angenommen du würdest mich vollkommen leer trinken, wie lange würdest du durchhalten, bis die Erschöpfung dich lähmen würde?", fragte ich.

„Abgelehnt. Erstens hält unsere jetzige Idee mich sicher länger fit und zweitens ist es keine Option. Weißt du was Elena mit mir anstellt wenn ich ihre beste Freundin töte?"

Es war keine ernst gemeinte Frage, deshalb überging ich den letzten Satz seinerseits.

„Aber du trinkst schon jetzt immer weniger, wie lange wird es noch dauern bis der Durst dich wahnsinnig macht. Über elf Tage sind es schon, wenn ich...sagen wir mal noch sechs Tage durchhalte und du mich dann leer saugst, dann sollte dies reichen bis Klaus wieder auftaucht.", erklärte ich und empfand meine Schlussfolgerungen dabei mehr als logisch. Das Kopfschütteln seinerseits jedoch ließ mich innehalten.

„Das ist kein Plan Hexe, das ist Selbstmord."

Ohne es verhindern, geschweige denn überhaupt reagieren zu können, musste ich mit ansehen wie Damon sich in sein Handgelenk biss und es mir erwartungsvoll hinhielt. Ich wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen und so ergriff er selbst das Wort.

„Es wird dich mehr stärken wenn du vorher kein Blut verloren hast."

Obwohl ich eigentlich ablehnen wollte, die Worte mir bereits zurechtgelegt hatte, griff ich doch danach und legte meine Lippen auf die Wunde. Der Geschmack des fremden Blutes war längst nicht mehr so seltsam und widerwärtig wie zu Anfang. Vielleicht befanden wir uns tatsächlich in einer sogenannten Co Abhängigkeit. Eigentlich ein gruseliger Gedanke, doch dafür hatte ich mich schon zu sehr an meine momentane Lage gewöhnt.

Müde strich ich mir anschließend über Mund und Gesicht, nur um festzustellen das ich noch ein paar Tropfen an der Unterlippe zurückgelassen hatte. Erst nachdem ich diese abgeleckt hatte - wie eine Schiffbrüchige, beim ersten Tropfen Wasser -, bemerkte ich das Damon mich geradezu anstarrte. Mir wurde klar wie schwer es für den Vampir sein musste.

Freundlich lächelnd hob ich meinen rechten Arm.

„Nimm ruhig wenn du willst, mir geht es schon wesentlich besser."

Doch anstatt zuzugreifen drückte er mich nur zurück an die Wand. Seine blauen Augen funkelten dabei entschlossen und zogen mich so sehr in ihren Bann, das ich vergaß mich aufzuregen, geschweige denn zu wehren.

„Du musst mehr schlafen Bonnie.", wies er mich zurecht. Es war mir schon fast peinlich zu antworten.

„Aber ich kann nicht, es ist kalt, nass und wahnsinnig unbequem. Ich will ja...aber ich kann nicht."

Nun waren wir quitt was die Offenbarungen und Angriffsflächen anging.

Seit diesem Abend schlief ich besser und dies wiederum machte mich ein wenig stärker. Jede Nacht kam Damon zu mir und ich konnte meinen Kopf auf seinen Beinen betten. Am Anfang hatte ich dem Ganzen mit Skepsis gegenüber gestanden, doch die Tage verstrichen weiter und es wurde ebenso zur Gewohnheit wie die Sache mit dem Blut. Der einzige Punkt der mir immer noch nicht behagte, war die geringe Menge die der Salvatore zu sich nahm. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen das so wenige Tropfen einem männlichen Vampir ausreichten.

Der Gedanke und auch die Sorge das der Salvatore vor Durst durchdrehen würde, betraf nicht einmal die Angst um mein Wohl, tatsächlich fragte ich mich auch wie es ihm ergehen würde. Teufelstrip zeigte die ersten Nebenwirkungen, das konnte ich immer mehr spüren.

Nun, jedenfalls hatte ich alles versucht um ihn davon zu überzeugen das er ruhig mehr trinken konnte. Mit reden, was sehr wenig gebracht hatte weil Damon echt stur war. Mit der Vortäuschung wieder kräftiger zu sein, was mich nur Energie gekostet hatte aber genauso wenig brachte und nun waren mir langsam die Ideen ausgegangen. Der Salvatore selbst hielt sich den ganzen Tag über von mir fern, streifte durch den hinteren Teil der Gruft und mir kam mehr als einmal die Ahnung das er sich absichtlich entfernte. Wahrscheinlich war mein Herzschlag allein schon eine Qual.

Das Leben eines Vampirs hatte ich nie so wirklich verstanden und ich hatte mir auch nur erschreckend wenig mühe gegeben es zu versuchen. Gut, die Umstände unter denen ich den meisten dieser Wesen begegnet war, boten dies auch nicht gerade an aber Vorurteile waren niemals gut. Nachdem ich hier unten wohl mehr als genug Zeit zum nachdenken hatte, war mir durch meine Erinnerungen ebenfalls aufgefallen das Damon sich in den letzten Monaten tatsächlich zum Guten gewandt hatte. Er war natürlich noch immer kein Kuscheltier, gefährlich und eine gehörige Portion exzentrisch aber wenn man wollte, wirklich wollte, konnte man ihm gutes abgewinnen. Seid den Wochen hier unten - einundzwanzig Tage waren schon vergangen – begann ich mich auf den Dunkelhaarigen einzustellen. Ob es ihm mit mir genauso erging konnte ich nicht sagen aber er sprach mehr mit mir, an den Abenden bevor ich einschlief.

„Damon?", fragte ich.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, ich wartete trotzdem ruhig, denn ich wusste das er kommen oder zumindest antworten würde.

„Was gibt es?", erwiderte er da plötzlich ebenso fragend, dicht neben mir. Wie auch sonst zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen und strafte ihn mit einem aufgebrachten Blick. Es war eine Frechheit von ihm mich immer wieder so zu erschrecken.

„Kannst du dich nicht vorher ankündigen, auf einen Ast treten oder so?"

„Na klar, weil hier ja auch so viele sind."

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und registrierte da plötzlich das Zittern seiner rechten Hand, die sich um meinen Oberarm gelegt hatte. Er zitterte. Etwas erschrocken darüber zog ich meinen Arm weg und drehte mich ihm zu, so das wir uns nun gegenüber saßen. Es wurde Zeit endlich offen über alles zu sprechen, wir hatten so wenig davon und der Rest unseres Lebens sah momentan wirklich düster aus.

„Du zitterst Damon, das ist dir bewusst oder? Und du hältst dich von mir fern, was sicher auch kein Zufall ist. Ich glaube zu wissen das du mich nicht weiter schwächen willst, in dem du genug trinkst wie du es eigentlich brauchst. Aber sieh es mal so, der Plan bringt auch nichts wenn du zu schwach wirst. Schließlich musst du uns doch am Ende hier herausholen."

Er schwieg störrisch, das hatte ich zwar nicht erwartet aber mir kam das ganz recht. Ich hatte nämlich gerade einen Plan gefasst. Entschlossen streckte ich die Hände nach seinem Kopf aus, legte meine Oberarme auf seinen starken Schulter ab und lehnte mich ganz dicht an ihn. Wenn er nicht freiwillig trinken wollte, musste ich ihn zu seiner Sicherheit drängen. Zwar hatte ich nicht viel Ahnung von Vampiren, doch konnte ich mir schon vorstellen das ein Biss ins Handgelenk leichter zu kontrollieren fiel als in die Halsschlagader. Deshalb setzte ich mich beinahe auf seinen Schoß und legte meinen Kopf etwas auf die Seite, dicht neben seinem Eigenen. Sein Atem streifte meine Haut, ich konnte beinahe seine Lippen fühlen und doch biss Damon nicht zu. Müde und in Sorge, strich ich ihm durchs dunkle Haar, vom Hals aufwärts über den Kopf, massierte ihn beinahe.

„Bitte Damon, ich habe Angst alleine hier. Niemand wird hiervon etwas erfahren, verstehst du?", sagte ich. Eigentlich hatte ich wieder schweigen erwartet und vielleicht einen unliebsamen Schubs.

„Und wenn ich nicht aufhören kann?"

Einen Moment stutzte ich, denn so etwas hatte ich nicht von dem Salvatore erwartet, doch dann besann ich mich. Wir entfernten uns ein wenig voneinander und so konnte ich dem Vampir in die Augen sehen.

„Ich kenne niemanden der so stur ist wie du, außerdem, würde ich dir das hier nicht nachtragen. Verstanden? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich hier unten sehr viel Zeit nachzudenken und mir ist klargeworden das ich in vielerlei Hinsicht zu nachtragend und selbstgerecht war. Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß, das musste ich erst lernen. Was nicht heißt das alles gut war was ihr getan habt aber jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."

„Das ich deine Mutter beißen musste, tut mir leid kleine Hexe.", erwiderte er und machte mich damit sprachlos. Ohne etwas sagen zu können lächelte ich leicht und zog den Vampir näher zu mir. Wieder spürte ich seinen Atem, dann folgten die Lippen. Sie liebkosten meine Haut, streiften darüber wie eine Brise und die Berührung versetzte meinen Körper unwillkürlich in Ekstase, gerade so konnte ich ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Meine Hände strichen dem Vampir bereits wieder durchs Haar, er brauchte mir zu lange, denn ich fürchtete das er sich wieder dagegen entscheiden würde.

Doch dann spürte ich den Stich.

Überrascht keuchte ich leise, denn es war ein wenig anders als am Handgelenk und dann begann Damon zu trinken. Meine Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Nacken und fast schon automatisch lehnte ich den Meinen etwas zurück. Eine Geste die es dem Vampir sicher erleichterte, zeitgleich aber irgendwie eine ziemlich symbolische Auslieferung deutlich machte. Allerdings war mir das in dem Moment gleich. Das Kribbeln war durch die Halsschlagader noch viel intensiver, das Echo meines Blutes rauschte mir in den Ohren und darunter konnte ich meinem schnellen aber auch langsamer werdendem Herzschlag war atemberaubend, das musste ich einräumen.

Als mich irgendwann Schwindel überfiel, stemmte ich mich leicht gegen seine Schultern und versuchte den Salvatore von mir zu drücken, was natürlich kaum Wirkung zeigte.

„Damon?"

Ich war erleichtert als der Dunkelhaarige prompt reagierte und von mir abließ, seine blauen Augen suchten direkt meinen Blick und sahen mich prüfend an. Es war anstrengend, doch ich lächelte unnachgiebig und hoffte er würde meine Erschöpfung nicht gleich sehen.

„Es war zu viel, ich habe es gewusst.", zischte er dann.

Leise seufzend biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und versuchte von seinem Schoß zu rutschen, was jedoch nicht gelingen wollte solange seine Arme meinen Oberkörper umschlossen hielten. Doch als eine Hand sich löste und ich bereits glaubte gehen zu dürfen, hielt er mir schon wenige Sekunden später sein Handgelenk entgegen. Ich sparte mir jegliche Art der Widerworte und tat einfach was er mir anzeigte. Danach ging es mir gleich viel besser. Allerdings ließ er mich noch immer nicht los. Verunsichert darüber sah ich Damon in die Augen und fragte: „ Alles in Ordnung?"

Zur Antwort bekam ich ein Schmunzeln, es wirkte aber nicht wie sonst höhnisch, sondern nur amüsiert. Er erklärte sich: „Es ist schon komisch nach dem Befinden gefragt zu werden, von einem Menschen. Schließlich bin ich schon mal gestorben."

Das war ein Argument. Ebenfalls amüsiert lächelte ich nun auch und brach wenige Sekunden später sogar in richtiges Lachen aus. Damon schloss sich mir leise an. Wir brauchten lange um uns zu beruhigen, fast kamen mir vor Anstrengung die Tränen.

„Ich glaube diese Situation verändert uns,...fragt sich nur ob das gut ist.", flüsterte ich.

„Ja, ein guter Einwand. _Anders _ist es definitiv.", antwortete Damon ebenso leise und es geschah für mich beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, das sich unsere Gesichter näherten. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, seine Zunge strich sanft über meine Unterlippe, bat um Einlass und obwohl ich vernünftiger hätte sein müssen, gab ich nach und wir vertieften den Kuss. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Körper, ich harkte die Meinen in seinem starken Nacken zusammen und nur wenige Sekunden später lagen wir bereits auf dem Boden der Höhle. Die Leidenschaft überrollte mich und mein Körper labte sich an den Zuwendungen, als wäre er ausgehungert. Es musste die Ausnahmesituation sein, anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären.

„Damon.", wisperte ich atemlos, während sein Mund meinen Körper erkundete und ihn gleichzeitig mit einer Gänsehaut von Erwartung und Erregung überzog. Ich hatte alle Mühe irgendwie bei Verstand zu bleiben, der mir ernsthaft von dieser Tat abriet. Das konnte und durfte nicht passieren, denn der Salvatore und ich waren uns niemals so nahe gestanden. Nie und nur weil wir jetzt hier unten möglicherweise sterben würden, war das sicher kein Grund eine Dummheit zu begehen. Obwohl ich zugeben musste das der Vampir seine zahlreichen Jahrhunderte wahrlich in Erfahrung gesteckt hatte. Er hörte mich nicht, oder wollte es einfach nicht.

„Damon, ...wir können das nicht tun.", flüsterte ich, meine Stimme klang dabei ungewöhnlich gepresst. Weil ich schwer mit meinen Empfindungen zu kämpfen hatte. Denn ich wollte das hier, ich wollte das der Vampir mich nahm. Das wir alles vergaßen was einmal war und diesen Moment auskosteten. Doch so ein gefühlvoller Mensch war ich noch nie gewesen, ich hatte immer auf meinen Verstand gehört und der sagte, wie bereits erwähnt, etwas anderes.

„Warum nicht?", fragte eben jener. Er löste sich dabei von mir, hob seinen Kopf und wir sahen uns einige Sekunden lediglich stumm in die Augen. In dem schönen Blau tanzte leichte Wut und irgendwie konnte ich den Salvatore sogar verstehen, denn ich war ebenfalls wütend auf mich. Nicht nur auf das was ich gestoppt hatte, sondern auch auf das was ich als nächstes sagte.

„Denk an Elena, hier nach hättest du keine Chance mehr. Sie würde dir das niemals verzeihen Damon und das kannst du nicht wollen. Nicht nach dem du so viel für diesen Kampf durchgemacht hast. Es ist besser so, glaub mir.", sagte ich. Mit jedem weiteren Wort rückte der Vampir ein Stück mehr von mir ab und jeder Millimeter schmerzte mich plötzlich wie ein Messerstich. Vollkommen erschrocken darüber sah ich entgeistert zur Seite und fasste mir an die Brust. Mein Herz hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und mir schien es als läge ein eisernes Gewicht auf meinem Oberkörper. Natürlich ahnte oder wusste ich vielmehr was mir dieses Gefühl sagen wollte, doch ich war zu geschockt um das klar zu verarbeiten. Ich ignorierte Damon einfach, der fragend zu mir sah, sich aber gleichzeitig weiter von mir entfernte.

Ich liebte meine beste Freundin, doch was sie mir hier verwehrte, durch ihre bloße Existenz, ließ sie mich unwillkürlich auch hassen. Und eben das brachte mich dazu auch mich selbst zu verabscheuen.

Für so einen schlechten Menschen hatte ich mich nämlich nie gehalten.

Ich war noch nie so richtig verliebt. Jeremy käme dem Gefühl am Nächsten aber durch die Sache mit Anna, die viel zu früh geschehen war, hatte ich die Empfindungen niemals in Ruhe ordnen und erkunden können. Nun sah die Sache anders aus, hier unten in der Dunkelheit gab es nämlich Zeit im Überfluss und ich hatte schnell einsehen müssen das ich begonnen hatte mich zu verlieben.

In Damon Salvatore.

Die Vernunft in mir versuchte mich zu trösten, sagte das es an den Umständen liegen musste, doch mein Herz sagte das komplette Gegenteil, es war sicher das all dies hier mir erst die Chance zu meinen Gefühlen ermöglicht hatte. Was der beiden Dinge nun die bessere Option war konnte ich nicht sagen aber es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Seit diesem Moment waren drei Tage vergangen und das Verhalten von uns beiden erinnerte schwer an den Anfang. Ich glaubte noch immer das Richtige getan zu haben, das Damon diese Nacht mehr als nur bereut hätte, aber das machte trotzdem nichts ungeschehen. Es war seltsam sich nahe zu kommen, wenn man sich schon einmal auf so vollkommen andere Art nahe gewesen war. Ich wusste nicht wie er darüber dachte, wir hatten seit dem ja kaum noch ein Wort gewechselt, doch mir ging es erstaunlich gut. Abgesehen von der Reue, dem Herzschmerz und der Sorge, war es andererseits auch ziemlich befreiend zu wissen was man fühlte. Zugegeben, jeder der mich und ihn kannte würde mich dafür wohl eher bemitleiden und es war ja auch mehr als offensichtlich wie schmerzhaft diese neue Entdeckung schon jetzt für mich war, doch sie half mir auch. Ich wusste jetzt das ich für den Vampir alles tun würde. Konnte ihn nun endlich zu meinen Freunden, den wichtigsten Menschen – du weißt was ich meine – zählen. Deshalb hatte ich auch eine Entscheidung gefasst. Ich hatte einen Plan ausgearbeitet für den Fall das Klaus und vielleicht auch Rebekkah zurückkamen. Selbstverständlich hatte ich dem Salvatore nichts davon erzählt, denn ich wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren würde und bei beiden Wegen hätte ich Schwierigkeiten. Stimmte er mir zu, würde es mich zutiefst verletzen das er mein Risiko so willentlich in Kauf nehmen würde und würde er ablehnen, bedeutete das schlichten Schmerz um seinen Verlust. Denn Klaus und Rebekkah würden ihn töten, nur dafür planten sie überhaupt eine Rückkehr. Nicht wegen mir, ich war ein Mensch, sie erwarteten mich bereits tot.

Ich spürte die Veränderung lange bevor die Vampire hier eintrafen, die Hexe, die den Zauber gesprochen hatte versuchte über eine weite Entfernung an ihrer eigenen Barriere herum zu werkeln. Es beschrieb sich am Besten wie ein seichtes Abklopfen des Fundaments, und ich wusste sehr wohl was dieses Tun mir sagen konnte. Klaus und Rebekkah, oder nur einer von ihnen waren auf dem Weg hierher. Damit die Vampire jedoch ohne Schaden in und wieder aus der Gruft kamen, musste der Zauber sich kurzweilig aufheben. Ich wusste nicht welcher Tag war, oder der wievielte, mir kam kurzweilig der Gedanke das ich mir mit dem Stein einen kleinen Kalender in die Wand hätte ritzen sollen. Was für ein Klischee, wie in diesen uralten Gefängnisfilmen, doch nach dieser Erfahrung musste ich zugeben das die Idee was für sich hatte.

Als ich erneut das zarte Ziehen der fremden Präsenz spürte, setzte ich mich ruckartig auf und warf einen Blick in die weitreichende Dunkelheit, Damon musste dort irgendwo sein. Mir entkam ein Ächzen als ich es schließlich nach zwei Anläufen auf die Füße schaffte. Der Salvatore konnte nicht weit sein und ich wusste nicht wie weit unsere Gegner nun eigentlich noch entfernt waren. Uns lief die Zeit davon und mein verrückter, riskanter und ja, lebensmüder Plan hatte nur einen Versuch.

„Damon?", fragte ich in die Stille, während ich mich vorsichtig an der kühlen Wand entlang zog. Hin und wieder stolperte ich, doch davon ließ ich mich vorerst nicht abringen.

„Damon?", flüsterte ich erneut und wieder antwortete mir nichts als Stille. Für einen Moment befürchtete ich das Schlimmste, doch schnell wurde ich mir meiner wachsenden und vollkommen irrationalen Panik bewusst, weshalb ich standhaft ein und aus atmete.

„Damon,...sie kommen.", wisperte ich. Diesmal war meine Stimme sogar noch leiser gewesen aber kaum das die Nachricht über meine Lippen rollte, erschien direkt vor mir eine dunkle Aura. Starke Hände umfassten meine Oberarme und ich unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein zucken. Ich hasste es wenn er das tat, und das wusste der Vampir zu genau.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Damon da, er sprach ebenso leise und ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Was sehr deutlich machte wie nah wir uns waren. Jetzt jedoch war ich zu angespannt um solche eine Tatsache wirklich zu registrieren. Fast schon hektisch drängte ich den Salvatore immer weiter in die Mitte der Höhle, wir brauchten genau die richtige Position. Gerade zum Ausgang und tief genug im Innern um Klaus und seine Schwester soweit wie möglich hinein zu locken aber das konnte ich dem Dunkelhaarigen jetzt nicht sagen, deshalb beschränkte ich mich auf seine Frage.

„Weil ihre Hexe an der Barriere herum experimentiert, was bedeutet das jemand kommen wird der hinein und sicher auch wieder hinausgelassen werden möchte. Und vorausgesetzt die Mikealson veranstalten jetzt hier kein Sightseeing, dann werden die uns suchen."

„Interessant kleine Hexe, du hast deinen Biss wieder.", entgegnete Damon lediglich. So ruhig das es mich kurz aus dem Konzept brachte - ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal. Aber apropos Biss, du musst mich beißen und das Jetzt!", wies ich den Vampir an, der tatsächlich und wahrhaftig zögerte. Ein wenig verdutzt darüber sah ich auf in die blauen Augen und fuhr fort.

„Sie sollen denken das ich tot bin, zumindest für einige Sekunden, wenn der Zauber gesenkt wird werden sie hoffentlich zu abgelenkt sein um auf meinen noch vorhandenen Herzschlag zu achten. Du wartest genau hier."

„Warum sollte ich auf dich hören Bonnie?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen über soviel Sturheit, ehe ich den Salvatore näher und tiefer zu mir zog, ich spürte wie unsere Oberkörper sich berührten, doch diesmal unterdrückte ich die aufwallenden Gefühle und versuchte möglichst ernst auszusehen als ich antwortete: „Weil es unsere einzige Chance ist."

Wenn das nicht zog, dann wusste ich auch nicht.

Es folgte ein leises Knurren, dann wurden meine Arme freigegeben und kühle Lippen legten sich an meinen Hals. Der Biss diesmal war eine Spur fester, ungehaltener mochte ich meinen und ich musste zugeben das es mehr weh tat. Mir entfloh ein leises Stöhnen, doch das schien Damon zu übergehen. Gerade als ich fürchtete das er nicht mehr stoppen würde, riss er sich mit aller Gewalt von mir los. Sein Mund war Blut verschmiert, er leckte sich darüber und wischte den Rest mit dem Handrücken ab, ehe er einen musternden Blick auf mich warf. Ich konnte in seinen Augen die Frage lesen, die er nicht auszusprechen wagte, in dem Blau verbarg sich soviel Mitgefühl und Sorge, dass sie wahrscheinlich für drei Leben gereicht hätte. Ich mein damit nicht nur für mich, hier und jetzt, ich meine damit allgemein.

Damon Salvatore war ein viel tiefgründigeres Wesen, als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können und es jetzt zu wissen, bewegte etwas in mir.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich und lächelte. Zeitgleich brach die magische Barriere und während Damon irritiert und alarmiert die Stirn runzelte wich ich hektisch zurück zum Eingang und warf mich bäuchlings zu Boden. Keine Sekunde später erklangen Schritte, ich erkannte Absätze und noch ein zweites Paar, das viel schwerer und doch federnd klang. Ich war mir sicher das die beiden Geschwister zusammen zurückgekehrt waren um ihr Werk zu beenden.

Mir fiel es schwer den Atem anzuhalten, doch ich tat was ich konnte, während ich stumm auf ein Wunder hoffte. Mein Glück, nein unser Glück war es wohl das die Urvampire es eilig hatten, denn ihre Schritte wurden schneller und die Präsenzen schienen sich kaum für meinen ´´toten´´ Körper zu interessieren.

„Was habe ich gesagt, sie wird schnell und blutig sterben. Die Vampire von heute haben aber auch gar keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr.", verkündete Rebekkah gut gelaunt und ich musste nicht einmal die Augen öffnen um mir das arrogante Lächeln der Blonden vorzustellen. Grimmig wartete ich bis die Beiden an mir vorbei gegangen waren, ehe ich vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete und ihnen nach spähte. Es war eine Frage von Sekunden bis sie Damon sehen würden und ich hatte nun die gewaltige Aufgabe genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten.

Gerade als Klaus mit einem Schritt um die Ecke trat, konnte ich auch Damon erkennen, der aus dem Schatten trat.

„Was?", entfloh es dem Mikaelson, doch da war es schon zu spät. Ich sprang auf, ignorierte das Drehen in meinem Kopf und hob die rechte Hand. Mein unsichtbarer Griff umschlang den Körper des Salvatore der ein überraschtes Knurren von sich gab, ehe ich ihn mit meine Magie an mir vorbei zum Ausgang schleuderte. Er landete unsanft gegen die harte Betonmauer, welche den Eingang versteckte, während der Schwarzhaarige sich mühselig aufrappelte, hatte ich jedoch schon meine eigene Beschwörungsformel gesprochen, welche die restlichen Vampire von an hier in dieser Gruft halten würde.

Etwas hartes traf mich in der Seite, brachte mich dazu in die Knie zu gehen, doch da war die letzte Silbe bereits gesprochen und ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, ehe ich vollkommen zu Boden fiel. Ich hörte Damons Stöhnen, konnte mir vorstellen wie verwirrt der Salvatore nun aussehen musste, doch ich schaffte es nicht mehr mich aufzuraffen und mich dessen zu versichern.

„Was hast du getan Hexe?", schrie da Rebekkah und packte mich an den Haaren. Wäre ich nicht bereits so am Ende gewesen, der Schmerz hätte mich sicherlich zum Schreien gebracht, so reichte es lediglich für ein Keuchen und ich sah mit Genugtuung in die funkelnden Augen der Untoten. Man konnte der Blonden ansehen wie sehr ihre Contenance wackelte. Ein kühles Lächeln legte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis auf meine Lippen, welches meine Gegenüber nur noch wütender machte. Ehe diese jedoch die Kontrolle, und ich damit meinen Kopf verlieren konnte, schritt Klaus ein.

„Lass sie los Rebekkah, wir brauchen sie lebend. Sie hat einen Zauber angewandt."

Immer noch schmunzelnd drehe ich ganz langsam meinen Kopf zu der großen, dunklen Gestalt auf der anderen Seite der Höhle. Der Mikealson war nun wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Doch ich kam erst einmal nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn stöhnend kam Damon langsam richtig zur Besinnung und sah nun ebenfalls zu mir.

„Was hast du getan?"

Eine gute Frage. Ich weigerte mich jedoch jetzt zu dem Salvatore zu sehen, nein, ich antwortete lieber so.

„Geh einfach."

Ich spürte wie die Hand um meine Kehle sich löste und mein Gewicht mich nach unten zog, doch leider war ich nicht stark genug um meinen Sturz abzufangen, weshalb ich wimmernd auf die Knie fiel und dort liegen blieb.

„Das ist ja rührend. Kann es sein das der kleine Aufenthalt hier euch einander näher gebracht hat? Was wird die liebe Elena wohl dazu sagen? Aber egal, du hast einen Fehler gemacht Hexe und es wäre besser wenn du den ganz schnell rückgängig machst, bevor ich richtig ungemütlich werde. Lass uns hier raus."

„Nein.", ich antwortete beinahe automatisch und kassierte den kommenden Schlag mit einem leisen Stöhnen, ehe ich doch einen Blick über meine Schulter warf, denn Damon war noch immer da, er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.

„Du sollst gehen Damon, jetzt!", wies ich ihn zurecht.

Den Spott Rebekkah´s ignorierte ich gekonnt und runzelte lieber irritiert über die mangelnde Reaktion des Salvatore den Kopf. Es hatte doch alles wunderbar geklappt, warum wollte der Vampir jetzt einfach nicht verschwinden?

Während ich so grübelte, begannen die beiden Urvampire sich tatsächlich darüber zu streiten ob sie mich nun töten oder leben lassen sollten. Sie hatten meine Barriere noch gar nicht getestet und wussten trotzdem das sie da war und funktionierte, wenn ich sie nicht so verabscheuen würde, hätte ich sie dafür bewundert.

Als ich nach weiteren drei Minuten immer noch atmen konnte und durfte, erkannte ich das Klaus diese Diskussion wohl für den Anfang gewonnen haben musste. Doch das interessierte mich vorerst nicht, denn ich sah noch immer in diese blauen Augen.

„Geh, es ist in Ordnung.", flüsterte ich.

Selbstverständlich tat er nicht das was ich von ihm wollte, er kam auf uns zu und wurde erst durch meine unsichtbare Wand aufgehalten, gegen die er wenige Sekunden später knurrend einschlug. Beinahe hätte ich darüber gelächelt, doch ich war mir bewusst wer sich nicht unweit von mir befand, weshalb ich mich bemühte teilnahmslos oder wenigstens wütend zu wirken.

„Wenn ihr mich tötet, werdet ihr für immer hier unten festgehalten. Vielleicht sterbe ich erst nach unvorstellbaren Qualen aber glaubt mir, ich werde mit dem Wissen dahinraffen das ihr ebenso leiden werdet.", obwohl Rebekkah den Mund öffnete, um bestimmt etwas unfreundliches einzuwerfen, ließ ich sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen und sprach einfach weiter.

„_Aber _solltet ihr ihn unbehelligt gehen lassen, ohne deine Hybriden einzusetzen Klaus, so werde ich den Bann nur auf ein paar Jahre oder Monate, vielleicht sogar Wochen oder Tage beschränken. Es liegt an euch das zu entscheiden."

Während die Blondine tobte und ungehalten ihre monströsen Kräfte an den harten Steinmauern ausließ, schien ihr älterer Bruder lediglich nachzudenken. Es war jedoch Damon der dem Ganzen einen Riegel vorschob. In meinem Kopf drehte sich bereits alles und ich wusste nicht wie lange ich das noch packen würde. Seine dunkle, vertraute Stimme klang mittlerweile weit entfernt und mir fiel es immer schwerer zu ihm hinüber zu sehen und etwas klares zu erkennen.

„Ich mache einen anderen Vorschlag. Ihr übergebt sie mir, ich werde mit ihr verschwinden und sie wird den Zauber in den nächsten drei Stunden auflösen. Du würdest nicht viel Zeit verlieren Rebekkah, überlege es dir, all die vergeudeten Jahre in einem Sarg. Willst du tatsächlich noch mehr verschwenden, in einer dreckigen Gruft?" Obwohl ich dem Wortschwall nur schwer folgen konnte, musste ich aufgrund des arroganten Tonfalls schmunzeln, was mir einen heftigen Schlag einbrachte, mir allerdings nicht, wie bestimmt erhofft das Grinsen von den Lippen wischte. Klaus packte den Arm seiner Schwester als sie erneut ausholte und innerlich atmete ich auf. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen.

„Warum sollte ich dir die Hexe geben, ich habe Mittel und Wege sie dazu zu bringen zu tun, was immer ich will.", erwiderte der Urvampir und mir lief es bei seiner verheißungsvollen Äußerung eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich bezweifelte das nämlich nicht, doch ich versuchte dies zu überspielen. Wenn Damon das ebenso tat, musste ich sagen dass er das besser machte als meine Wenigkeit.

„Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich Klaus, du magst sie verletzen können aber sie ist eine Bennett Hexe, die übertreffen unsere Sturheit bei weitem. Wenn sie es nicht will, dann wird sie dich auch niemals mehr hier raus lassen."

Das bezweifelte ich stumm, doch sagen tat ich dazu nichts. Ich lauschte lieber weiter dem Männer Vampir Gespräch. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst, hätte man sicher etwas amüsantes daran finden können.

„Wenn ich sie gehen lasse, wer garantiert mir dann das sie den Zauber je aufhebt?"

Guter Einwand. Allerdings musste Damon auch daran gedacht haben, ich hörte die Ruhe und Überlegenheit aus seinen nächsten Worten.

„Sie ist eine Hexe, sie wird es schwören und sie wird sich daran halten."

Bitte? Für einen Moment fiel meine desinteressierte Maske und ich sah geschockt zu dem Salvatore hinüber, der jedoch keinen Blick für mich übrig hatte, sondern lieber einen Starr-Wettbewerb ausführte. Männer. Schnaufend sah ich wieder auf den Boden. Rebekkah verhielt sich auch plötzlich ganz still und ich bemerkte nach einem kurzen Augenkontakt, das sie genauso wenig von der Sache hielt wie ich.

Ich wollte Klaus nichts schwören, Damon hatte damit zwar recht und vielleicht würde es mir helfen hier herauszukommen, doch machte der verdammte Vampir sich ja gar keine Vorstellungen davon wie es mich schmerzen würde so einem Monster einen Schwur zu leisten. Ganz gleich des Inhalts, hier ging es ums Prinzip.

Es überraschte mich wahrscheinlich ebenso wie Damon, als Klaus dem tatsächlich zustimmte. Er kam näher, Griff mir in den Nacken und ging sogar dicht vor mir in die Hocke. Ich konnte spüren wie Damon sich anspannte und selbst erging es mir nicht besser. Stocksteif kniete ich vor dem Urvampir und erwartete das Schlimmste.

„Nun dann kleine Hexe...", sagte er und dabei strich sein rechter Zeigefinger lasziv über meine Wange. Eine Mischung aus Drohung und Spiel. Ich musste mich wahnsinnig anstrengen um nicht zurückzuweichen. Mir behagte die Nähe nicht. „...dann sag es. Schwöre mir die Freiheit."

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Tod gewünscht, doch mittlerweile hatte ich eingesehen das Damon nicht verschwinden würde wenn ich nicht mitkam. So widersprüchlich und absurd es auch war, so waren die Tatsachen. Seufzend setzte ich an: „Ich schwöre hiermit, das ich die Barriere auf dieser Gruft in binnen der nächsten drei Stunden aufheben werde, unter der Voraussetzung meiner Freilassung."

Mir kamen meine eigenen Worte wie Messerstiche, es war schrecklich. Doch noch schlimmer war was folgte. Klaus beugte sich weiter vor. „Das sollten wir besiegeln Bonnie, mit einem Kuss."

Ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ich konnte vor lauter Kraftmangel nichts tun, bis Klaus wegen meiner nicht vorhandenen Bereitschaft wohl die Lust verlor und wieder von mir abließ. Seine Augen zeugten von gespielter Enttäuschung, als er flüsterte: „Wir sehen uns wieder Bonne Bennett."

Ich wusste nicht ob das nun auf den Kuss und einer Fortsetzung beruhte oder auf Rache, beides fühlte sich schrecklich an. Entsetzt versuchte ich auf die Beine zu kommen und zum Eingang zu gehen, doch ich schaffte es nicht, mein Körper war durch den Blutmangel zu schwach. Rebekkah lachte schadenfroh als ich wieder einknickte und ich schluckte meine Wut. Als jedoch Klaus mich packte und auf die Arme lud versteiften sich all meine Muskeln.

„Keine Bange, ich bringe dich nur dahin wo du hin sollst, damit wir diese Gruft verlassen können. Auch ich halte meine Versprechen."

Ich hasste das Gesetz der Hexen in diesem Moment zutiefst, kaum ein magisches Wesen hielt sich an einen Ehrenkodex, außer natürlich meine Vorfahren und nun war ich an mein Wort gebunden. Kurz bevor wir die unsichtbare Mauer erreichten stoppte der Urvampir, er ging erneut in die Hocke, biss sich ins Handgelenk und hielt es mir hin.

„Du solltest etwas trinken, wenn du mir wegstirbst, dann werde ich hier niemals rauskommen."

Nur eine Sekunde lang fand ich die Vorstellung so verlockend das mir mein Leben fast gleich war, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an die letzten Tage und all die Dinge die ich noch tun wollte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wich dem Handgelenk aus.

„Von dir will ich kein Blut.", zischte ich und versuchte stolz auf die Beine zu kommen. Als ich einknickte packte mich Klaus und ich meinte leise Verwünschungen zu hören, ehe er mich wieder anhob und bis ganz nach vorne brachte.

„Und was nun?", fragte der Urvampir spöttisch. Ich wurde wieder völlig übergangen.

„Gib sie mir!", wies Damon an und ich kam mir dabei vor wie eine Ware, sagte allerdings nichts. Ich war zu erschöpft.

„Keiner von uns kann durch die Barriere greifen.", erklärte Klaus weiter.

Gerade als ich ihm zustimmen wollte, machte der Salvatore doch tatsächlich den absurdesten und verrücktesten Vorschlag den ich je gehört hatte und wahrscheinlich hören würde.

„Dann wirf sie, aber wenn sie sich verletzt ist der Schwur hinfällig. Denk dran."

Und ehe etwas einwenden konnte, mit den Worten das wir uns wiedersehen würden, warf mich Klaus tatsächlich durch die Barriere, als würde ich überhaupt nichts wiegen. Es waren wenige Sekunden der Schwerelosigkeit dann fingen mich starke Arme. Ich wurde an einen kühlen Körper gepresst und ich atmete zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder richtig auf.

„Hab dich.", flüsterte Damon und ich konnte nur Nicken.

Er hatte mich tatsächlich und hatte keinerlei Ahnung davon. Ehe ich Worte finden konnte, war er mit mir auf seinen Armen bereits in Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus der Höhle gerannt und das empfangende Sonnenlicht machte mich kurzzeitig blind. Es brannte so sehr das ich versuchte meine Augen abzuschirmen, während diese begannen zu tränen. Ich spürte wenig später wie ich auf Gras abgesetzt wurde und dann hielt mir Damon sein Handgelenk hin, zuerst wollte ich zögern, es war nichts mehr wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an meine Vorsätze. Schwarz und Weiß.

Ich trank gierig ein paar Schluck und spürte kurze Zeit später wie meine Wunden sich bereits heilten und meine Kräfte zurückkehrten. Auch meine Sicht verbesserte sich mit den Minuten und ich konnte Damon zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen wieder richtig sehen, er sah schrecklich aus.

„Du brauchst Blut Damon und davon jede Menge. Geh!", schimpfte ich und versuchte den Vampir von mir zustoßen, doch dieser war hart wie ein Felsblock und bewegte sich nicht. Sah mich einfach nur unbestimmt an. Mir vergingen die Worte und ich sah ebenso stumm zu ihm. Da fand er anscheinend seine Worte wieder.

„Wenn ich jetzt gehe, wirst du nicht rechtzeitig hier weg sein bis die Beiden da herauskommen."

Ich schüttelte schon fast automatisch den Kopf, jetzt wo ich ihn sehen konnte wusste ich, wie ernst es um ihn stand. Jede weitere Minute würde ihm noch mehr schaden, zittrig griff ich nach meinem Handy und wählte per Schnellwahltaste.

Nach dem Freizeichen erklang die besorgte und mir allzu vertraute Stimme von Caroline.

Bonnie? Bonnie? Wo bist du, wo warst du, geht es dir gut?

Sie schrie schon fast in den Hörer und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht in Tränen und Hysterie auszubrechen.

„Mir geht es gut, oder halbwegs. Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen, kannst du mit Tyler auf die Lichtung am Waldende kommen, mir geht es nicht gut und ich brauche Hilfe. Ich bin verletzt und brauche ein Auto."

Was? Was ist passiert,...ich mein. Klar, klar kommen wir Bon, wir sind schon auf dem Weg. Halte einfach durch, gleich bin ich bei dir.

Die Worte brachen den Damm, ich konnte es nicht verhindern und begann zu schluchzen. Verbissen schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, doch es brachte nicht viel.

„Danke Care.", sagte ich erstickt und legte auf.

Als ich mir Damon´s Blick wieder bewusst wurde, wandte ich mich ihm zu. Ehe ich es verhindern konnte, ließ ich meine Verzweiflung und Scham mit Wut an ihm aus.

„Verschwinde endlich, du hast es doch gehört. Sie sind gleich da,du kannst nun gehen Damon. Na los!", schrie ich. Er sah mich direkt an, sagte kein Wort und ich erstarrte ebenso.

Immer noch weinend sah ich in die blauen Augen und vergaß was ich eben noch wollte. Es vergingen was weiß ich wie viele Minuten, ehe der Vampir seine Hand hob und mich im Nacken packte. Er zog mich an sich, und etwas unsanft fiel ich gegen ihn.

„Ich warte bis sie hier sind, keine Widerworte Hexe. Wenn du hier stirbst, war das alles umsonst."

Seine Worte klangen hart, höhnisch und doch umwarben sie mich wie sanfte Seide. Sie brachten meinen Herzschlag in Schwung und ich sah schon fast widerwillig auf. Mit Furcht das der Vampir spüren oder sehen konnte was ich so eben fühlte versuchte ich wieder Abstand zu gewinnen. Leider ließ Damon mich nicht los.

Schon wieder waren wir einander so nah, saßen dicht voreinander auf irgendeiner Wiese und ich vergaß beinahe meinen Verstand, was war nur geschehen? Am liebsten hätte ich etwas gemeines, verletzendes gesagt und doch brachte ich das nicht über mich. Es war zu spät. Eine Tatsache die mich erneut zum Weinen brachte, wusste mein Verstand doch wie sinnlos das war.

„Geh endlich Damon."

Doch er ging nicht, er blieb. Meine Verzweiflung konnte man mir sicherlich ansehen, das der Salvatore darüber keine dummen Kommentare machte, schürte meine Sorge nur. Was geschah hier und was war überhaupt in der letzten Zeit geschehen?

Gedankenversunken war meine linke Hand auf Wanderschaft gegangen und strich dem Vampir nun durchs Haar, er sagte dazu nichts und auch ich schwieg für eine Weile. Aber nur eine ziemlich kurze.

„Bitte, geh Damon. Du brauchst das Blut und..., und ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht weiter."

Ehrlicher ging es wohl kaum noch.

Da presste der Salvatore plötzlich seine Lippen auf meine. Meine Erwiderung des Kusses geschah dagegen automatisch, es wurde leidenschaftlich, seine Hände strichen über meinen Körper und keine Sekunde später lag ich unter Damon im Gras. Es begann überall zu kribbeln und ich verlor den Verstand. Diesmal konnte ich keine Worte finden, mein Herz nicht niederringen und genoss die Liebkosung in vollen Zügen. Mir entglitt ein Seufzen und ich lehnte mich den kühlen Händen entgegen als wären sie der letzte Halt auf dieser Erde. Es war eine Schande was ich hier tat und doch konnte ich es nicht länger zurückhalten.

Gerade als seine Hände unter meinen Pullover wanderten und ich es ihm gleichtun wollte, erstarrte Damon plötzlich und ich rutschte sofort hektisch von ihm weg. Mir war klar das er nun endlich seinen Fehler begriffen hatte und wartete nur auf seinen Angriff. Ein wenig ängstlich sah ich etwas vom Boden auf und entdeckte sogleich das anziehende Blau seiner Augen. Dort war allerdings keine Wut zu erkennen, was mich schwer ich brachte es auch nicht fertig etwas zu sagen, ein lauter werdendes Motorengeräusch rettete mich vor einer peinlichen Stille.

„Sie sind da.", flüsterte ich und zeitgleich stand Damon auf. Er wollte verschwinden.

Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien er solle doch bleiben, mich nicht alleine lassen. Doch das wäre egoistisch von mir gewesen. Er brauchte das Blut und wahrscheinlich, brauchte er auch den Abstand zu mir. Was immer da unten und hier auf dieser Wiese geschehen war, das waren nicht wir oder zumindest was wir vorher mal gewesen waren. Trotzdem schmerzte mich jeder Schritt den er sich von mir entfernte.

Als das zuschlagen von Wagentüren erklang sackte plötzlich alles über mir zusammen, wie eine riesige Welle und ich brach zusammen. Ohne Schutz fiel mein Oberkörper nach hinten und ich schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf, benommen sah ich nun in den hellen Himmel. Weder hatte ich die Kraft, noch den Ansporn, mich wieder aufzurichten. Mein Herz schmerzte.

Wie hatte ich mich nur in diesen Vampir verlieben können, wie?

„Bonnie!", schrie da Caroline von weit weg und noch während ich versuchte mich irgendwie wieder hochzustemmen, glitten zwei starke Hände unter meinen Körper und hoben mich hoch. Überrascht sah ich zur Seite und erkannte Tyler. Seine Augen funkelten besorgt, gleichzeitig lächelte er mich allerdings auch zuversichtlich an. Natürlich war es Caroline die ohne unterlass redete.

„Was ist passiert, wie siehst du eigentlich aus und wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet, ich habe Tagelang versucht die zu erreichen aber dein Handy war die ganze Wochen über aus. Ich bin vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig geworden, Stefan und Elena sind zurückgekommen. Und weißt du was mit Damon passiert ist, er ist ebenso verschwunden."

„Caroline.", wies Tylor sie irgendwann zurecht, ehe ich mich dazu zwingen konnte zu antworten. Da erst schien auch meine Freundin zu begreifen in was für einer Verfassung ich eigentlich war, sie schickte ihren Freund an schneller zu laufen und wenige Minuten später befand ich mich auf der Rückbank des großen Geländewagens.

Als wir losfuhren, verabschiedete sich mein Bewusstsein endlich, es war einfach wohltuend.

Und ich wusste einfach, das wenn ich wieder aufwachen würde, das alles nur noch eine Erinnerung, ein blasser Traum sein würde. Alles was wir durchgestanden, was uns näher gebracht hatte, würde zu etwas verschwimmen das möglicherweise nie geschehen war und das würde Damon und mir helfen so weiter zu machen wie vorher.

Auch wenn eigentlich nichts mehr so war, wie vorher.


End file.
